


Kitten on display

by Saku015



Series: Kinky Kenma Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, HQnsfwHOliday2020, Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020, Kinktober 2019, Kinky Kenma Week 2020, Leather Jackets, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kuroo catches his boyfriend pleasuring himself while wearing only his leather jacket.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kinky Kenma Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053473
Kudos: 78
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Kitten on display

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Voyeurism.  
> Day 3: Caught self pleasuring.  
> Day 13: Leather.

It was a chilly summer night, and Kenma was sitting on his couch, wearing Kuroo’s leather jacket. On the TV across from the couch, there was the match between Japan and Argentina that he was rewatching for the second time. He found it too great not to. When the match was ended, there were some interviews with people being close to the Japanese team – including Kuroo. 

Kenma pushed some locks of his hair behind his ear and sighed. When they talked yesterday, Kuroo said that he would most likely arrive home the day after tomorrow. So, there was one more day that Kenma had to spend alone. He knew he should not feel that bad. As someone working for the Volleyball Association, Kuroo had to travel a lot, and it was something Kenma had thought he had gotten used to. It seemed like he was wrong.

Kenma saw as Kuroo loosened his tie as he spoke. Kenma gulped, pulling Kuroo’s leather jacket to his nose. He breathed in his scent and felt a shiver running through his body. He felt that his short became tighter as the interview went by, and he had to hold himself back from starting to jerk off – at least, that was he wanted to do. However, when Kuroo flashed his smirk to the interviewer (successfully making her blush) Kenma knew he was lost.

With one hand, he kept the jacket close to his nose while he unbuttoned his shorts with the other, freeing his half hard cock. After that, he pushed his tank top up, starting to play with one of his already hard nipple. He pinched and twisted it between his fingers, burying his nose in Kuroo’s leather jacket. He let out a shaky breath as his hand left his nipple alone and slid down on his stomach. When he reached his abdomen, he stopped, wanting to enjoy it as long as possible. Instead of going for his – now hard – cock, he brought his hand to his thighs, caressing first his outer, then his inner thighs.

”Mhm~” Kenma hummed as he slowly brought his hand to his cock, and wrapped it around it. He pulled his legs up to his chest, so as to have better access to it. At first, his strokes were slow and steady, but after a few moments, he picked up his pace. He bit down on the collar of Kuroo’s jacket to quiet his moans, but small, desperate whines still could be heard. 

”Kuroo~” Kenma keened as he felt his orgasm wracking through his body. His legs became jelly and he collapsed down on the couch. ”Fuck!” He breathed as he let the jacket go and leaned his head back, waiting for his breathe to become steady again.

”Bravo, kitten! Good show!” Kenma jumped at least two meters up in the air, then swirled his head towards the door. Leaning again the doorframe stood Kuroo with a shit eating grin on his face.

”What the fuck?! When did you get back?!” Kenma asked, rightfully indignant.

”Around when you took that pretty little cock of yours in your hand,” Kuroo said, walking in the room. ”Thanks for pulling up your legs, by the way. It made the sight perfect.”

Kenma flopped down on the couch and hid his face in a pillow. He wanted nothing more than crawl under a rock and die!


End file.
